clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Banks
|born = 32 BBY''See [[Clone Wiki:Regulations for Clone Trooper Wiki, Page 4#Section 4B, Reasoning|Regulation 4, Clone Trooper Birth Date]]'' |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |rank = Sergeant |unit = Bank's squad |era(s) = Clone Wars}} Banks, born CT-7719, was a Clone trooper sergeant that served in the Grand Army of the Republic. History Early Life Banks was born on the water world of Kamino in the year of 32 BBY. When the Clone Wars began, Banks was deployed, with his newly painted green armor. During his time on Kamino, he successfully commanded 72 simulation squads, and had learned he had a knack for mathematics and angles, being able to "bank" his shots off of walls, earning him the nickname of Banks before even being deployed.The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within Mission to Oznek In 22 BBY, shortly after the First Battle of Geonosis, Banks and his squad were deployed, by request of Republic Commander Griebs Kishpaugh, to the planet of Oznek, a world that was considered to be vital to maintaining the system surrounding it. Despite being a shiny, Banks was tasked with commanding seasoned veterans. The squad flew in on an LAAT. During the flight, two members of his unit, Ghost and Syke, questioned the Banks' methods and experience, making him irate. Shortly thereafter, their ship came under heavy fire, forcing them to crash land, despite their pilot's best efforts. The landing killed several troopers. Syke, however, managed to escape via a hatch, only to find hundreds of droids surrounding them. After escaping the wreckage, Banks, Ghost, Syke and the other troopers began holding off the droids. Eventually the waves of droids ceased, leaving the troopers to cover their tracks. After setting up a camp and by the urging of Syke and Crazy Legs, their injured pilot, Banks demonstrated the origin of his nickname. Soon thereafter, the communications array Syke was working on, received a message from Kishpaugh. The message primarily stated that the troopers were to recon, and if possible, take out the droid base which was 20 kilometers away. Kishpaugh ordered the remaining clones to leave the room, as to speak with Banks in private. He told Banks that he expected him to complete the mission to the letter and that it was official off the books. Banks and five of his men, out of six, left at sunrise for the base, leaving Crazy-Legs to tend to his leg, which had been injured in the crash. During their hike, they discovered there was several dangerous creatures, including one that ate one of his men. Eventually they passed through the forest, where Cutter, another member of Banks' unit, pointed out the ruins of an ancient city. As soon as they discovered it, the troopers were quickly surrounded and captured by the Toma, a species local to Oznek. When the Toma asked about the means of their mission, Banks' lied, telling them they were on a humanitarian mission. The patrol leader, however, saw through the guise, pointing out they were carrying explosives instead of medicine. The Toma ordered their execution, but before it they were able to, the clones were discovered by the droids again. Upon Banks' request, the Toma freed Banks and his men, so they could fight together. Cutter urged Banks to retreat with Syke and Ghost, allowing them to complete the mission in the allotted time frame. Banks did not liked the idea, but he decided to follow suit, as Cutter knew they could not leave the Toma alive either. After arriving at the facility, Ghost sniped two of the Toma guards, allowing them to sneak inside. They encountered minimal resistance, which Banks and Syke considered suspicious. After ordering them to split up, Ghost shot Syke in the back, killing him. Ghost began to set bombs and nonchalantly told Banks that Syke had to die, because he did not know of their true orders: to destroy the facility, which was not a droid command center at all, but rather a power plant, which would draw Oznek to the side of the CIS. Banks attempted reasoning with Ghost about not inciting conflicts, but in the process provoked the trooper, firing his blaster rifle at him, saying he did not need the sergeant after all. Banks wanted to know why he would betray his brothers, but Ghost responded that he had gained insight to the situation and no longer wished to die. Attempting to catch him by surprise, he sneaked up on Ghost, but the veteran threw a thermal detonator, which blew up in front of the sergeant. Bruised and battered, but alive, Ghost attacked Banks with a garrote from his gauntlet. Banks struggled for his rifle, and used his talent, killing Ghost with a blaster bolt to the back of the head. After disarming the bombs, Banks snatched up Ghost's helmet and ran before the Toma found and killed him. Donning the traitors helmet, he contacted Kishpaugh claiming the mission was completed. Kishpaugh picked Banks up, but did not discover that Banks was not Ghost until it was too late. Kishpaugh revealed he was a coward and after a brief struggle, the ship crash landed and Banks took him into custody. Aftermath and Reassignment After the entire ordeal was over, Banks, locked in restraints, was placed in front of a tribunal, where he told the mission's outcome. The tribunal reprimanded him for following Kishpaugh's orders and that the relationship with Oznek had become damaged. However, they could not punish him, as he had saved countless lives and Oznek from falling into the hands of the Separatists. Instead of commending him for his actions, Banks was reassigned-two weeks later Banks was on a snow-covered planet with Jedi General Bultar Swan, because of the combat he endured, he developed three long scars across his face-also deciding to leave the damage Ghost had to his helmet unrepaired. En route to combat Separatist forces, Banks asked Swan to refer to him as Banks and discard his numbered designation. Personality and Traits Banks, like his brothers, shared all the same physical attributes of their progenitor, such as the height of 1.83 meters, black hair and brown eyes. Banks had a talent of being able to bounce blaster bolts off of walls and other surfaces, using his experience with mathematics and his ability to see angles more clearly. Originally, Banks disliked his nickname, but eventually embraced it and preferred it. Banks also possessed three scars across his face, courtesy of his previous venture. Appearances *''The Clone Wars: The Enemy Within'' References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper sergeant Category:Scarred clone troopers Category:Banks' squad